


The Perfect Date

by coopiric



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Best Friends, Blood and Injury, Creepy, Creepy Fluff, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insanity, Kidnapping, M/M, Manberg, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranoia, Platonic Relationships, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Scary, Suspense, Swearing, Thriller, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Yandere, cryptic, l'manberg, l'manburg, manburg, things are not what they seem...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopiric/pseuds/coopiric
Summary: The theme park emitted typical sounds expected out of a theme park–screams, laughter, indecipherable chatter amongst people. Though, something he took note of was a fog in the distance. It obscured his vision, preventing him from being able to see many of the rides. It made him think about the video he did with Dream and Sapnap, where they could only see one chunk at a time in minecraft; both the minecraft world and the theme park shared a mysterious and exciting aura.---In which Dream and George meet at a theme park, but everything seems to be slightly.. off.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Unrequited Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Unrequited Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Comments: 82
Kudos: 243





	1. The Perfect Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! 
> 
> Uhh yeah I hope this isn't too cringe of me. Here I am, joining ao3, and joining dreamteam ao3 :0  
> if this gets enough traction, i'll probably write somewhat of a continuation to it–but i like the cliff hanger it's left on as of now
> 
> ALL PEOPLE MENTIONED IN THIS FIC ARE REAL PEOPLE, DO NOT MAKE THEM UNCOMFORTABLE BY SHOWING THEM THIS! I am not romanticizing any of the topics that come up in this fic. Please respect all of the people mentioned in this fic, and I tried to be in character as I could while also doing a shit ton of self projection here.
> 
> love y'all <3
> 
> \---
> 
> Word count: 6397  
> Character count: 35,040  
> Page count on docs: 16

A deep breath caused humid air to fill his lungs–which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but it felt a little strange due to the nature of the day. It had been a cool, autumn day when George arrived at the airport, and it remained that way when he drove to his hotel and checked into his room. He had to admit, the shower was very modern and suited to his liking; while the soft pitter patter of water against his back proved to him that the water pressure was extremely comfortable. A faint sigh had fallen from his lips, as he relished in the feeling of the warm water enveloping his body.. the day itself was pretty damn perfect; especially the way that the plush, silky linen wrapped around his body and surrounded him when he first entered the room and jumped onto the bed. He was a simple man with simple wants, of course the first thing that came to his mind in a new hotel room was testing out the bed. Though, he was sure it wouldn’t matter too much how the room was set up–despite it looking as if it came straight out of his dreams–due to the fact that he was likely to be in someone else’s house soon.

\---

When Dream first suggested it, he wasn’t sure whether he was joking or not. “I’ll buy you a plane ticket to Florida,” he said, during a private discord call. “Please! We could record a video, or just hang out, yeah? There’s this theme park I’ve been meaning to go to, it would make for great content.” It was like Dream had read his mind–George really had been aching for some kind of excitement to spruce up his life, having the occasional thought about going on a short vacation. What would the harm be in taking a break from streaming or youtube for a few days? And here he was. George was really in Florida, scrubbing hotel shampoo into his hair and preparing to meet with his best friend at a local theme park. 

\---

Stepping out of the shower, George couldn’t shake a strange feeling from the pit of his stomach. He reached forward to hold a towel in his hands, wrapping it around his waist after drying his hair and upper body. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what he was feeling, either; it must be paranoia about meeting Dream. I mean, who wouldn’t be worried about first physical impressions? What if he turns out to be completely different in person? What if George makes a fool of himself and ruins their friendship? There’s quite a lot to be worried about–and for a worrier like George, his mind had a field day with the possibilities. 

Despite the strange thoughts running through his mind, he opened his suitcase and took out a casual outfit for the day. Something comfortable, yet not too casual, that wouldn’t give the impression that he didn’t care about his appearance. George wished Sapnap could have joined the two; the jokester always helped cure awkward moods, and would have surely put George’s racing heart at ease. Regardless, he put the clothes on his body and combed through his brown hair. After taking a few glances at the mirror, he felt ready enough to venture into the lobby of the hotel–of course, not without his wallet and phone in his pockets. The hotel staff seemed very happy today, which most would find odd, but put George at ease. Seeing others with big smiles made him feel better about himself, giving him something he could make small talk with Dream about later.

\---

The drive to the location was smooth, as there was little to no traffic. All green lights, allowing for the quickest ride possible to the theme park–and certainly not enough time for George to think about the first thing he would do when seeing Dream. Would he be able to pick out Dream from the crowd? Had he just been assuming he could, since they were so close? George parked his car, exiting and locking it behind him, as he stuffed the keys into his pocket. He took slow strides toward the theme park, but it just continued to get closer no matter how slow he went. He must have parked much closer than he first thought. 

George found himself at the entrance to the park, wondering if he should simply pay for his ticket now and find Dream later. Upon closer inspection into the ticket booth, it appeared to be empty. Someone must have been slacking off from their job, George thought; Sure-fire way to get laid off. The theme park emitted typical sounds expected out of a theme park–screams, laughter, indecipherable chatter amongst people. Though, something he took note of was a fog in the distance. It obscured his vision, preventing him from being able to see many of the rides. It made him think about the video he did with Dream and Sapnap, where they could only see one chunk at a time in minecraft; both the minecraft world and the theme park shared a mysterious and exciting aura.

George was soon taken out of his deep thinking by a hand on his shoulder, causing him to panic and swing his hand at the person who had touched him. Luckily he missed, because upon turning his gaze behind him, he saw a person wearing what he assumed to be a green hoodie–because it had a familiar logo on it. Of course, the signature childlike smiley face of Dream; but George had no way of knowing whether this was a fan who had spotted him, or someone else.. until they spoke. The words that came out of their mouth sounded sweet like honey, and smooth like silk.. Soft, velvety and deep. He knew who this person had to be, as he quickly apologized for nearly decking him in the face with a nervous laugh, and wrapped his long arms around him in a tight hug.

“You’re really here!” George gushed, excitedly–though, the hint of nervousness was still present in his voice. “I am, I am!” Dream met George’s excitement with his own, offering him a large, goofy grin on his freckled face. “Do I look how you expected? _Better?” _He joked, causing the both of them to giggle and snicker like children. “You look fine, Dream.”__

__“Clay.”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__“Clay. You can call me Clay.” Dream’s grin turned into more of a soft smile, one that radiated joy from being able to express affection to his best friend._ _

__“Fine, _Clay _,” George emphasized, with a bit of a snarky tone as he chuckled at himself. “Do you know where we’re supposed to get tickets?”___ _

____Right after George finished speaking, Clay–as if on cue–pulled two tickets from his pocket and showed them to George. “I already got us the tickets, dumbass. I wouldn’t invite you over here and expect you to pay for your own tickets. Jeez, what do you take me for?” George turned red with embarrassment, unsure of how to interpret his friend buying this for him. First the plane tickets–which George tried to convince Clay otherwise, but he wouldn’t listen–and now this? He just hopes he’ll have the persuasive power to be able to buy his own lunch. He softly spoke to him, “Thanks, Dream.”_ _ _ _

____A large hand grabbed at George’s, as Clay began dragging him toward what looked to be a roller-coaster. He couldn’t exactly tell, due to the fog mixed with the sheer height and size of the thing; it was huge. The familiar nervousness bubbled deep within George’s stomach again, as the behemoth of a ride came closer and closer. “Hey- hey, Dream?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, George?” Clay immediately stopped, turning around to stare at George with concern at the tone of his voice. He still held tightly onto his hand, seeming to be a subconscious move._ _ _ _

____“Do you think we could.. Uh, start with something a bit less.. Y’know,” George used his open hand to scratch at the back of his head, looking away. His cheeks flushed into a bright red, allowing for Clay to read that George was embarrassed that he was scared of roller coasters. Clay couldn’t help but smile widely at how adorable he found it, “It’s no problem, Gogy. Why don’t we go find some games to play, and just talk for awhile?” Clay proposed, to which George nodded while giving him another embarrassed huff._ _ _ _

\---

____Clay had taken him to an unusually empty arcade, filled with games that were quite nostalgic to his childhood. Clay had told him that he knew that this was an arcade that was rarely visited, meaning that there would be less wait times for the two–so George had an immediate response, which was to run toward a large, blue machine. “I didn’t know that they had these games in America!” George thought to himself for a moment, before speaking again. “Now that I think about it, it’s kind of dumb that I assumed such popular games would only be in the UK.” Clay quietly laughed, placing a quarter into the machine before giving George the chance to think about it. “Hey!” George piped up, “You’re going to have to let me pay for _something _here, it feels like I’m exploiting you!”___ _ _ _

______“I mean, I _am _kinda mister money bags.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“What, you wanna be my sugar daddy?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Clay let out a wheezy laugh, “If you think about it, I sort of am, Gogy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Quit calling me that!” George waved his hands as the two boys filled the vacant arcade with their joyful laughter. Before he knew it, the arcade machine started to make sounds- causing him to swivel around, and put his focus into the screen. He slammed his hands into the buttons and vigorously moved the joystick back and forth, causing the character on-screen to move around and perform impressive acrobatics. His character had been fighting against another computer-controlled player, as he quickly finished the opponent off. “Huh. This game was a lot easier than it used to be,” George said, turning back to Clay while tickets emerged from the machine. “Well, maybe you’re just good at video games.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Each game seemed to be fairly easy, causing George to quickly grow bored. However, right after he expressed this to Clay, he dragged him toward a zombie-shooter game. “We have to do this one- it’s a co-op shooter. Do you know it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Of course I know what the hell House of The Dead is, Dream.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Clay,” He reminded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Clay.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\---

__________George set down his arm-full of tickets on the ground, but he didn’t seem to notice a worker behind the counter of the arcade that would be able to trade them for prizes. The two used the plastic weapons to slaughter endless waves of the undead. George quickly found that this game was, indeed, much more advanced than the other games. In fact, he didn’t even remember this game to have such a high level of difficulty. “Gh- Dre- _Clay! _I’m gonna die! Get the fucking zombie! I’m gonna die,” He rambled in panic as he tried to continue the game. “I died like, 5 minutes ago!” Clay retorted, as the screen soon flashed “GAME OVER” in large, red letters. Well, George assumed it was red, because it would be quite weird for the text to be in the same green as Clay’s hoodie.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Clay remained close to George while he helped him carry their tickets to a machine that would automatically count them–like George even had the time or patience to be able to do that on his own. While they waited, George sighed in relief as he sat down on the carpeted floor. “Y’know,” George started, causing Clay to look down at him and join him on the floor, “I was worried that today would be awkward, or I would mess everything up.. but I’m glad that things are just like when we game online.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Clay held a calm, bright smile on his face. “Me too.” And with that, the tickets stopped collecting, and the machine spat out a slip of paper with their amount on it. George’s eyes went wide, “Holy shit! How many is that?!” He held the paper in his hand, not sure if he read the number right. “I knew we had a lot, but.. Jeez, did we really play for this many tickets?” Clay just snickered at George’s reaction, walking toward the counter to see a person smiling, ready to take the paper. They were definitely not in here before, however, they took the paper and remained unnaturally silent as they waited for Clay and George to state what they wanted. George raised an eyebrow at how robotic the person’s movements were as Clay instructed them on what prize to take down from the wall. He took a mental note to mention it later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Clay picked up the large stuffed panda bear, handing it to George. “It’s for you, Gogy. Doesn’t it look like Sapnap?” He’d let out a wheezy laugh again, as George tried to hold the thing in his small hands. “Q-Quit calling me that! My name’s George,” He spoke in-between giggles. “And yeah, it does look like Sapnap. I’ll have to send him a picture later, with it all tucked into my hotel bed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh, yeah. Hotel.” Clay seemed a bit dejected at the mention of the building, “How _is _it, anyway? Is Floridian service all that you hoped for?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“The place was really cool.. but the staff were funny as hell.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What do you mean?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“They were just.. weirdly smiling at me. They weren’t even talking to each other, they were just looking at me. So freaky.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“...that’s really weird,” Clay agreed casually, as they walked out of the arcade and back into the light of day. George continued, “And did you look at that arcade worker? They looked so stiff and robotic, like they were one of the machines made to be there- damn, you Floridians are strange!” George laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Clay didn’t respond, simply laughing along with the other as they approached a few booths with snacks. “Are you hungry? ‘Cause I’d kill for some popcorn right now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Dude, you just read my mind.” George bounced toward a popcorn stand, taking in the delicious scent that wafted through the air. “Ahh..” While George was distracted, Clay handed him a large box of popcorn. “Clay! I told you I was going to pay for my own food!” He whined, as Clay opened the box in George’s hands and shoveled a handful of popcorn into his mouth. “You were taking too long, and I’m starving.” The two playfully bickered for a while as they merrily walked down the road of the theme park._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\---

______________George had noticed that Clay had become increasingly physical with him as time went on. Their hands touched so many times while they shared the box of popcorn. At first it was just taking his hand now and then, but now it had reached a point where Clay’s hand was either constantly around his shoulders, or he was resting against him. George had always gotten flustered each time he did it, because they were friends; but this must have been how Clay expressed his nonverbal affection. It wasn’t weird for friends to show that to each other, as it definitely wasn’t that taboo in the UK.. but George had always been very stubborn and flustered easily–and Clay capitalized on that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\---

______________Eventually, George had gathered the courage to propose the idea of going on a roller coaster with Clay. “Let’s go on one of the smaller ones first, please?” Clay had obliged, not wanting to make George uncomfortable during their time together; so they went toward one of the medium-sized roller coasters first. The line was practically non-existent, which George simply chalked up to the ride not being so popular due to it not being as big or scary as the others. The two boys walked up the long flight of stairs and found themselves at the boarding station in no time at all. Without even having to say a word to the staff, Clay climbed into one of the carts and motioned for George to join him. It felt weird to have such little staff inclusion with the boarding process, but Clay obviously looked like he knew what he was doing as he tightened the bar that sat on their laps._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The rollercoaster took off before George could even speak, causing his words to be caught in his throat and morph into a choked yell. As fear enveloped him, he found himself clutching onto Clay’s arm for dear life as their cart dropped–and his stomach dropped, too. “I THOUGHT THIS WASN’T SUPPOSED TO BE A SCARY RIDE!” From the cart, all of the drops and turns seemed far more exaggerated than how the ride originally looked like from the ground. Clay laughed heartily, holding onto George as he watched him scream in terror. “It’s not! You’re just a _baby.” _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\---

________________The ride was over as soon as it started, but that didn’t diminish the fact that it had left George shaking and clinging to Clay, like if he let go he may fall over and die. Clay found this very endearing and cute, so he allowed him to stay like that as they got off the ride and continued to walk around the theme park. While he held onto Clay, George felt the same paranoia from that morning rise in his stomach again. This time, it felt more centered in his chest as it bubbled up.. why were things suddenly so quiet in the theme park? It felt like there was no one there anymore besides Clay, George, and the occasional worker._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Every time he tried to bring it up to Clay, he seemed just as confused as he was, and had no answers. He assumed that it must just be a slow day, and that they should make the best out of it; but George grew increasingly more nauseated as the fog rolled in closer, and Clay took him to see the normally exciting sites. It wasn’t like he was having a bad time–in fact, he was having a great time with Clay as they ate together, played games together, and rode a bunch of rides together. It was probably just George’s anxieties getting the better of him, but regardless, he still pulled at Clay’s sleeve: “Erm.. Clay? Do you think we should leave, soon?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“..huh? Are you not having fun?” Clay frowned, furrowing his eyebrows as his gaze bore into George’s eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“No! No, that’s not it, I’m having a lot of fun! I just.. don’t feel too well. You’re not concerned that it feels like a ghost town around here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I don’t know what you mean.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Clay always was pretty direct and blunt, but this time, it felt very unnatural._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“What? _The fog! The sudden lack of people! The silence! You don’t feel it?”__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Clay looked concerned. “..I have no idea what you’re talking about, George.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________As soon as Clay finished his sentence, there was suddenly an emergence of indiscernible voices chattering about, and groups of people walking around him. It was like they had just appeared out of thin air–was he going crazy? Was he hallucinating? He held his stomach and broke away from Clay’s grasp, biting his lip with wide eyes. “I need to go to the bathroom.” And with that, he ran away from Clay, searching for the nearest bathroom. He could hear Clay running after him, telling him to wait; but he didn’t. He kept running through the labyrinth of booths and stalls, trying to find a bathroom. He knew it was an asshole thing to do, leaving Clay alone back there–but he was panicking. He knew something bad was coming on, and he didn’t want to put Clay through watching him have a nervous breakdown. He stopped hearing Clay’s shouting and footsteps._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________A bathroom abruptly appeared in front of him, as he ran inside to lock himself in. The voices nearby and the sounds and the screams and the metal clanging against wood- all stopped. He splashed water onto his face as he breathed heavily, trying to force it to slow. “You’re fine, George. Stop being such a baby,” He spoke to himself, “You’re embarrassing yourself in front of Clay. Be strong for him.” George repeated this mantra to himself, feeling as if he were overreacting as he shook his shaking limbs out. This was supposed to be a perfect day, and it had been before he freaked out. Maybe it was _too _perfect.. but George just had to force those ideas out of his mind.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________George slowly opened the door to exit the building, only to be met with a large figure standing right in front of him. It caused him to scream and nearly fall over in surprise, as the figure reached their hand out to him. “Ah! Sorry for scaring you, George. I was right about to knock on the door to see if you were in there.” George didn’t think about how Clay had been stiffly standing there, with his arms at his sides. What he did, however, was take Clay’s hand and pull himself upwards._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“What’s wrong? You can tell me, Gogy.” This time, the nickname helped put George at a bit of ease. George leaned against Clay, feeling comfort in listening to Clay’s soft breathing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I.. panicked, I think.. I just let my paranoia get the better of me. I’m fine now, promise.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Clay remained silent, holding George close and trying to soothe him as best as possible. George still felt extremely uneasy about the situation, which only elevated when he looked behind Clay at the way that he came. There was now a long hallway created by tall fences surrounding the bathroom building–that was not there before. It felt extremely claustrophobic, causing George’s breathing to pick up in speed again. There was only one, long path that they would be forced to take, and he couldn’t see where it led due to the fog in the distance.. but he refused to panic again. He promised Clay that he was fine, and now he just had to convince himself of the same thing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Are you okay to keep moving?” Clay asked, helping George stand on his wobbly feet. All George could muster was a short nod, as he fearfully pushed forward while holding onto Clay. Clay didn’t seem to question the fences that had sprung up around them, forcing them into close quarters.. add that to the list of oddities today._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\---

____________________As they walked, the fog didn’t seem to clear up.. but their destination was beginning to come into view. It was an Old Mill type ride, and he couldn’t see the name of the ride yet–but what he could see was that the entrance was adorned with hearts. The hearts were a bright blue and a color that he couldn’t see. It could have either been a yellow, green, or red.. but he found it jarring that many of the hearts were colored blue. It didn’t make sense for a typical “tunnel of love” ride._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He tried to look for a way around it, but once they arrived at the boarding area, he couldn’t find any way to get behind the ride and leave. George’s breathing picked up in pace, feeling trapped–there was no other way to go besides into the ride, which he realized was a romantic ride. He had to admit, despite being close friends with Clay.. the thought of going on a ride designed for couples with him made him really uncomfortable. He looked up at Clay, pulling at his sleeve. “Why isn’t there a way to go around?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“..it looks like we have to go in, George.” Clay seemed surprisingly calm about the situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“It feels like you’re having too much fun with this, Dream.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Clay.” This time, Clay sounded much more impatient and frustrated as he brought him into the dark boarding area, which had no line at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Dream, I wanna go home.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Why can’t you just call me Clay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Stop it, Dream. You’re freaking me out.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“And _you’re _not answering the question.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The two remained silent as George tried to keep as much distance between him and Clay as possible–which proved to be harder than expected with the nature of the line they were in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\---

______________________There was no staff this time. For the previous attractions, there were at least workers who watched them board the rides; but this time, it was completely empty. There was a single boat waiting in the water for someone to take a seat, as if it were made specifically for them. George looked behind him, seeing nothing. There was genuinely nothing outside of the building they were in–it was blank. It looked like a void. George sucked in a breath, feeling his heart nearly jump out of his chest. When he turned back around, Clay had been seated in the boat, patting the seat next to him. There was no going back now.. his uncomfort had caused him to see things._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He climbed into the boat, feeling his legs touching Clay’s as the boat slowly began to move into a dark tunnel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Are you scared?” Clay asked, noticing how much that George was shaking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“No,” He lied. He had to be brave. It was just a stupid ride–he would never live it down if he admitted that he was scared on a kids ride._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Are you comfortable?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“No. I’m stuck on a romantic ride with my best friend.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________George couldn’t see the expression on Clay’s face as it darkened, due to the tunnel being pitch black._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“It’s not _that _bad, is it?” Clay’s voice sounded desperate, weak.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“..I guess not. It could be worse; but that doesn’t mean I like it.” George tried to nervously laugh to lighten up the mood, as they floated down the water and looked at poorly illuminated hearts covering the walls. At least it wasn’t as claustrophobic anymore. There was no bar pushing down on his lap, meaning that he had the freedom to get out of the boat as soon as he was able to see enough light to navigate to land._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Conveniently, the tunnel began to get more light, which now illuminated the walls to reveal that they were covered in more items than just the hearts. To George’s surprise and horror, he saw himself on the walls. At first, he thought he was just looking into mirrors, but he realized that the pictures covering the walls were various photos of him. Some of them were pictures from his instagram, others were circulated through twitter.. and some he didn’t even remember taking or posing for. There were many of him and Clay together, which was impossible, because this was the first day he had ever been with Clay in person. They looked seamless–so realistic, impossible for photoshop to achieve. Images of Clay and George hugging, holding hands, their faces close together. It made George absolutely sick to his stomach, feeling nauseous as the music in the tunnel grew louder. In another world, maybe, the music could be interpreted as romantic, but not in this world._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________George tried to stand up, remembering that there was no bar holding him down- but he couldn’t. He tried to push himself out of the boat, but felt something tight pushing him down. He knew there wasn’t a bar when he first entered. That was the only thing he was confident in, but there was one now. His confidence was taken away, and his bravery finally squandered; George yelled for help, trying to force himself out of the boat with all of his might._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Clay placed his hand on George’s shoulder, trying to get him to stop squirming in his seat. “Calm down, Gogy! You’re okay, you’re okay, I promise!” George violently jerked his body away from Clay’s touch, feeling as if his once comforting touch was now poisonous and filled with danger. “Stop struggling,” Clay hissed impatiently, causing George to freeze in fear. He had never heard this tone of voice from Clay before, and frankly–it terrified him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Why am I- I don’t understand-” George couldn’t even complete a sentence as his voice gave out every time he attempted to speak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“You’re not supposed to understand; and that’s okay.” Clay ran his hands through George’s hair, “I love you. Don’t you like it? It’s us, on the walls!” He pointed at the many photos hanging on the walls, grinning. “I had to make everything perfect, yeah? Aren’t you having fun? Please say you’re having fun.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I want to go home, Clay,” George pleaded with him, unable to process the immense amount of information swirling through his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I can make that happen.” The ride came to a halt, causing George’s panic to rise. “I’m not used to doing so many things at once, Gogy. I’m sorry that things came off as a bit jarring- it just made me so tired to make so many things happen at once; but I would do _anything _for you.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Why are you talking so cryptically?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I made it. I made it all, Gogy. No one here is a real person. I made all of the buildings, all of the machines, all of the rides,” Clay explained, his eyes harboring an unhinged glint in them, “I made it all just for you, so we could have the perfect date.. and it was all going so well, too; but I know how smart you are. You’re so smart, Gogy,” He cooed, placing his hand on George’s cheek. “I can’t explain it, because I.. I genuinely don’t understand either, but I can alter reality.. I can bend it, and change things. For as long as I can remember, I’ve been able to manipulate the fabric of reality. Ever since you arrived in Florida, everything was meticulously planned out. Everything for a.. hm, about a 10 mile radius was completely barren. The hotel, the theme park, the airport- none of it really exists! Isn’t that fascinating, Gogy? I’m like a god. I’m like a god.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________George remained silent as he allowed Clay to ramble on, as he looked around for a possible way to escape. George didn’t need to understand his rambles, what he needed at the moment was to get out of the situation by any means necessary. He took note of how Clay’s reality only reached about 10 miles–at least, that’s how far it was reaching right now. While Clay looked off into the distance, George slowly rose from the bar that held him in place; he noticed that its hold became more loose as Clay grew more distracted, giving him ample time to squirm out of it. He was worried about what Clay would do, now that he wasn’t worried about keeping George blissfully ignorant about the nature of the theme park._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________While Clay continued to speak, George shut the words out and freed himself from the bar. In a quick moment, he propelled himself out of the boat and onto a dark platform that was meant for maintenance workers to be able to walk back and forth, as well as for emergency exits. This sure as hell was an emergency, George thought. Clay’s attention was brought back onto George, seeing that he was no longer besides him. He let out a panicked shout, standing up and looking around. “G-Gogy?! George! Where the fuck did you go?!” He screamed, forcing himself out of the boat, and creating a platform for himself to traverse the tunnel and search for George._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________George, on the other hand, quickly crawled along the cold ground, further along the path that the boat was going before it disappeared. He only took this route because Clay had stormed backwards, thinking that he would try to escape by going back to the entrance of the tunnel. On the other hand, George hoped to any god that was listening that there was still an exit. He held onto that childish hope, despite knowing deep down that Clay wouldn’t let him leave. He had complete control over the situation the minute he stepped foot onto Floridian land._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________After what seemed like ages of searching, he found what he saw when he first entered the tunnel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________[ George looked behind him, seeing nothing. There was genuinely nothing outside of the building they were in–it was blank. It looked like a void. ]_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He tried to reach out into the void, but it acted more like a wall- a barrier. It was reminiscent of the minecraft worlds that he used to play on with Clay and Sapnap. Realizing that there was no escape, he broke down and began to sob. He didn’t understand any of it, and the realization hit him like a bus. Fat tears rolled down his red cheeks when he thought about how he would never get to talk to Sapnap again, or see him. He thought about how he would never get to meet Sapnap in person. He thought about how he would never get to meet Bad, or Antfrost, or any of his friends. He thought about how he would never see his family again. He lied down, letting the ice cold floor press against his cheek and forehead, letting a salty puddle of tears collect underneath him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Why was Clay doing this to him? What had he possibly done to deserve this? He was like a butterfly that flew into a spider’s web, awaiting his demise. He wondered how omnipotent Clay was in the reality of his creation–whether or not he already knew where he was, and was simply toying with him. A fist slammed into the invisible wall before him, making little to no noise. This only caused George’s desperate anger to bubble and rise, leading to him striking the wall again with his fist. He obsessively rammed his fists into it, which led to him throwing his entire body at the wall once his hands were bloodied and raw. His eyes were so clouded with tears, his body so weak and frail–he was so angry that he didn’t notice the figure that picked him up and walked through the wall with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\---

__________________________They walked so far that the tunnel faded away in the distance, George had no fight left in him, as he allowed Clay to lay him down on the ground. He meekly looked around himself, noticing that it was peculiarly blank; but wasn’t peculiar about this entire day? It looked like the entire world had crumbled away, like peeling back the layers revealed that everything was white for miles, and miles, and miles. A white floor, a white sky, and endless white distance. He laid his head back on the ghostly white floor, staring into what he believed may have been a sky.. they were in a blank canvas, the only two people in the entire world._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Clay had been conjuring small items in front of him, trying to push various trinkets toward him to stop him from crying. “Look, George!” He would try and get his attention, “It’s a little figurine of Sap, isn’t it cute?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________When George sat up, holding the miniature replica of his friend, the tears came back in a tidal wave. His breathing was wild and manic, as he almost gagged from how hard he cried. Clay deeply frowned, pulling George close to his body. “Why are you sad? Am.. Am I not enough?” He realized he most likely wouldn’t get a response, causing him to focus on a particular area of the room and create something from thin air. “You miss him, don’t you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________George felt more eyes on his shaking body, as he turned around to see a figure standing behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Sapnap had a very unnatural smile plastered across his face, as he walked toward George. Everything about him was.. wrong, in some way. The way he moved was so planned and robotic, it was like he was following the command of someone else, like a member of a hivemind. “I can give you anything. I can give you _everything. _You just need to tell me,” Clay told him, placing a hand on “Sapnap’s” shoulder and patted him on the back. The world around him slowly morphed into an exact replica of George’s bedroom, with his computer setup and all. Maybe it was all just a dream, and he was being brought back into the real world–but these hopes were squashed as well when Clay and “Sapnap” were found pushing George toward his desk.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“We can do everything like it was before, but better! I promise,” Clay tried to plead with George, comforting him to the best of his abilities. “Don’t you want to stay? We can make it a utopia, _our Utopia _; please just talk to me.” At this point, Clay was begging him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Do I have a choice?” George’s voice was hoarse and dry from his sobbing- it felt like he had been at it for hours._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Yes,” Clay lied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Then I want to go home.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“You are home.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Please, Clay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________He smiled at George using his real name, and conjured him a bouquet of flowers. “Why would you want to leave? You have everything you could ever want or need here. I love you so much, George- let’s have a romantic dinner, yeah? Yeah! That sounds like so much fun! Or we could hang out and play video games,” Clay gushed, rapidly speaking to himself and looking to Sapnap, who enthusiastically nodded back. George found it disturbing how due to the fact that he wouldn’t respond to him, Clay seeked validation and agreement from a puppet of his own creation–molded to look like his friend, made simply to appease him and put him at ease. It was not working._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________The world around him crumbled away again, as it slowly rebuilded itself into a dimly lit restaurant that was completely empty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\---

______________________________There were many things that George kept in mind. The 10-mile radius, the idea that Clay had to focus to create things, and the fact that he was able to break free from the grasp momentarily while Clay was distracted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Maybe there was a hope, a naive hope that George continued to hold onto._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. The Peculiar Life of Clay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay knew how to make people see things when he was 7.
> 
> Clay knew how to create objects when he was 8.
> 
> Clay knew how to get rid of people when he was 12.
> 
> Clay knew how to create living things when he was 14.
> 
> But Clay never knew how to create real people that had their own consciousness.
> 
> And that was the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :D
> 
> This is a quick update to keep y’all fed while I work on the next chapter in this series- I didn’t expect people to like this so much!! 
> 
> This is a quick backstory for dream, everything is up for interpretation :)

Sometimes, making your own friends isn’t enough substance to feed that primal instinct in your body. You know, how people need human interaction to function, stay sane, survive? Clay quickly found that out on his own, after the death of his parents. It was unfortunate, really- how could Clay have possibly understood the ramifications of his own powers? 

His parents gifted him a small gameboy when he was 13, with which he dedicated his life to. He wasn’t too popular at school, because the kids simply didn’t get him. They didn’t understand, of course they wouldn’t- who would want to even speak to a boy who caused people to go missing?

The further back you go, the more questions you may have about the peculiar life of Clay. He once had a girlfriend, when he was 12 years old. Clay doesn’t remember her name because she wasn’t all that important. She had a strange fascination with the supernatural- maybe that’s what drew her to Clay in the first place. Clay was always so annoyed with her whenever she spoke.. but he saw all of the normal children getting into relationships, so he followed in their footsteps in an attempt to fill a void in his life.

On October 3rd, when Clay was 8 years old, he began to get visions. He couldn’t exactly explain them, because whenever he tried, his parents would get upset with him. Clay associated these thoughts and visions with the negative feeling from his parents yelling at him- so he tried to shut them out; but the more he shut them out, the more they continued to pester him in his daily life. He saw a tall monster in the corner of his room, mumbling strange, incomprehensible words. When the being touched Clay’s finger, it began radiating a purple light. He did not scream, because he was not afraid. 

Clay remembers when he was 7, and how he felt a strange force in his body. He remembers when he touched a piece of paper, and scribbles appeared on it without him having to draw them. He remembers feeling like he was missing something, like a core ability that was removed from him before he understood what it was, or why he was able to do it. He also remembers when he made a little girl scream. She screamed so loud, and she screamed for what felt like hours. Clay doesn’t remember why.

Clay knew how to make people see things when he was 7.

Clay knew how to create objects when he was 8.

Clay knew how to get rid of people when he was 12.

Clay knew how to create living things when he was 14.

But Clay never knew how to create real people that had their own consciousness.

And that was the problem. After Clay got rid of his parents, he felt empty- so he created his own world. He created all of the friends he wanted, all of the sights he wanted to see, all of the items that he could ever want. But it was never enough, and it never would BE enough.

Clay had to come up with a way to fill the emptiness in his soul, so he resorted to creating a fake identity- he would find solace in the world of the internet, under the guise of ‘Dream’. He didn’t know why he chose that name.. but it felt right. 

He tried to talk to people, he really did. Clay just couldn’t find a way to make friends, until he found Minecraft. He saw the monsters from his visions in the children’s game.. but he learned how to embrace them, and harness their power. Clay felt like he had some sort of power or dominion over this game- and on top of that, the community ended up being so welcoming, even to such an odd person like Clay.

That’s where he met Sapnap. 

The moment that he began interacting with other players, he could tell that one person in particular had an unexpected aura. He went by an alias of Sapnap, and they began to talk more and more- privately. Sapnap had made the same realization that Clay did; that the two men were very, very similar. 

Clay rambled endlessly to Sapnap, in the late hours of the night. He told him about the things he could do, and the things he had done. What worried Clay was that he felt no remorse about any of the things he had done. The way that he terrorized his peers, just in an attempt to feel something in his cold, dead heart. Material items wouldn’t fill the void, but Clay realized that people could.

He was so happy. 

But the happiness gained from Sapnap was only temporary. Eventually, Clay grew bored of going through the same schedule over and over again. Of course, he told Sapnap about this, worried that he would fall into a familiar state of vacancy in his body- and Sapnap told him a wonderful story.

In this story, Sapnap detailed the idea of having a soulmate- someone who would make you feel whole forever. Someone who would never leave you. Someone who would be with you until the end of time, and then some. The mere idea excited Clay to no end, and set a large goal for him. Clay knew that he was drawn to the online community for a reason, that he chose this community for a specific reason.

Clay was certainly not dumb. Not naive, not innocent by any means. Clay knew that Sapnap harbored feelings for him, but Clay didn’t have the time for that. No, he was far too busy spending every minute of every hour of every day searching for a person who would cure his sickness, for a person who would fill the hole in his heart.

He never fully gave up, but he ceased searching when he was 17. He began to make videos on YouTube with his alias, gaining popularity which never filled the void, either. He hoped to any god that it would.. but it didn’t. He stopped believing in a god, growing more comfortable with the idea that he himself was some kind of god. During this time, he acquired many “friends”. All of which he never became too close to, except for one.

He had met George when he was 16, growing a steady friendship with him for years. He didn’t know it right away, but as time went on, it became increasingly clear to him that he was in love. As he sat in the deep, dark void that he called home, he would create things to quell his desires. It started with pictures, stuffed toys that resembled him, figurines- but that soon didn’t suffice anymore.

He tried to create simulations of George, as he controlled him like a puppet so that he would tell him sweet nothings. It worked for a while, but soon enough.. it no longer was adequate, either. He spoke with him more, and more, and more, meticulously taking notes of all of the details pertaining to George. He tirelessly planned out how to bring George to him, growing unhinged with excitement.

Clay didn’t care about Sapnap’s concern. Clay didn’t care about anyone’s concern, and Clay didn’t care about the need to eat, drink, or sleep. 

Clay only cared about George, and he was going to acquire him.


	3. User Joined Your Channel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hallucination is a sensory experience of something that does not exist outside the mind, caused by various physical and mental disorders, or by reaction to certain toxic substances, and usually manifested as visual or auditory images. the sensation caused by a hallucinatory condition or the object or scene visualized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at my notes at the end please D:
> 
> \---
> 
> 9 pages  
> 2895 words  
> 15830 characters

The smell of October fills the air, wafting through Floridian leaves. The cool wind was enough to grasp onto the slowly-dying leaves, all of which were orange with chlorophyll, and abruptly steal them from the branches that housed them. Apricot-colored frond falls into dewy grass, neither absorbing nor repelling the water.. simply allowing it to lie on the plant’s surface. Something that the plants had in common is that their life slowly drained away, waiting until the effervescent feet of children came along to crush them to hear a satisfying crumble. The sun sat high in the clouds, looking down on its people with ever-watching eyes, yet the sunlight didn’t heat up the area whatsoever. In fact, the air had a hint of a chill; all of these menial details were peculiar, because it had been a sweltering summer’s day outside the day prior.

He would appreciate the wind if he weren’t inside the confines of walls. He would have taken off his socks to feel the dew of the grass on his feet if he weren’t inside the confines of walls. He would have even joined in on stomping on dead leaves if he weren’t inside the confines of walls. The only reason he could understand that the outside was so desirable was the open window in the bathroom- it almost mocked him. Instead, George found himself sitting in a bathtub while his captor scrubbed shampoo into his mousy hair. 

George did not feel like he was experiencing the moment in the present, through a first-person lens; the man was vulnerable in all senses. All efforts to hide himself and protect his body, hugging all of his limbs close to his body, were futile. The power imbalance hit him like a truck, confusing and dazing- stripped bare in a metaphorical and literal sense. Everything he had was left in a lousy hotel in central Florida, the only things that he once had on his person were his mobile phone and wallet, both of which were confiscated in his unconscious state. George thought that the scent of the shampoo in his hair was lavender, but his senses were in such an altered state that he could barely tell- or care. Clay hummed a melodic tune that he could not recognize.

“Would you like the coconut conditioner, or the honey scented, dear? 

I know that you use a mix of both- but I don’t know how to make haircare products, so I have to buy them; and they didn’t sell a mix of both at the Publix.” Clay took George out of his thoughts, as he brought a cup filled with warm bath water to his hair and a hand to his forehead to prevent soap from falling into his eyes. It was so infantilizing that part of him would have preferred soap in his eyes.

When George didn’t reply, Clay asked once more. “Coconut or honey.” This time, he held a far more stern tone in his voice, as if to warn the smaller beneath him.

George stared ahead into the pale tile of the bathroom- a sickening color.. like a hospital. Clay gripped his hair, yanking upwards to draw a voice from him. The voice came out as a high-pitched shriek, the hands used to cover up his body were now desperately grasping for his captor’s hands; inflicting a searing pain through his scalp. “Stop! Please, please!” He begged for his former friend to release him, nearly rising out of the water as his hands only rose. 

“Coconut or honey,” Clay repeated, nonchalantly.

“I don’t care!” The pain increases. 

“FUCK! C-Co-” He panted, struggling to choke out words, “Coconut, coconut coconut-”

George is dropped back into the bathtub, discarded like a toy that was no longer needed. He coughed, and coughed, and sputtered as he sank into the water.. the water was no longer warm, it became colder by the second. Clay had to gently pull him back into a position where he laid against the side of the tub, allowing for access to his wet locks of hair. He squeezed a dollop of white coconut-smelling liquid into his palm, massaging it into George’s scalp. All while doing it, he caressed George’s face and fawned over him- almost like an apology for his previous behavior.

But if Clay wanted to apologize, then why didn’t he just apologize?

George learned that laying limp and letting Clay live out his sick fantasies was the easiest way to avoid harm.

\---

The first day or so were absolutely hellish–for George, that is. 

Clay sat him down at a dinner table in a dimly-lit restaurant, desolate and devoid of any life. He rambled to him about meaningless information, specifically about every single quirk of George that he obsessed over. The way his skin wrinkled upwards when he smiled, how narrow his eyes would squint when he smiled, how soft his skin looked–all of it perturbed George to no end. How could a single person care about so many insignificant details of a person? Maybe in a different situation, he would have found it endearing- cute, even. But this was not a different situation.

Clay leaned forward in his seat, staring George in the eyes. “Are you alright, darling? You look a bit green.” 

It was so unnatural. The petnames, the look on Clay’s face, the way he spoke so sickeningly sweetly- it wasn’t Clay. No, it wasn’t Dream. This was not the man that he became best friends with.

“..are you seriously asking me that question?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Cut the bullshit, Dream. Of _course _I’m fucking uncomfortable,” He shifted in his seat, “You’re forcing me into a romantic situation. Can’t you get it through your thick skull that I don’t feel the same?”__

__As the food arrived–a full-course steak meal carried on wondrous machines, reminiscent of _Coraline _–Clay’s face dropped into one of.. disappointment? George couldn’t quite place his finger on the emotion he saw. “I did all of this for you, what more do you want from me?” He pleaded.___ _

____“I want to go home. See my cat, see my _family.” _____ _ _

______“I’m the only family you need.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You have no idea what I need,” George stood up, pushing in his chair and staring Clay down. “Fuck you. I will never love you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______With that, the lights went out completely- the warm and inviting smell of a well-cooked steak disappearing. George’s heart felt cold as it dropped into his feet, becoming hyperaware of his other senses. He tried to feel around, only being met with a cacophony of miscellaneous voices- he couldn’t tell if they were in his head or not._ _ _ _ _ _

______“George,” A long, drawled-out call emerges from the depths of the void.. it was not Clay. On the other hand, it sounded like Sapnap. Then Bad. Then Wilbur. The voices repeated his name in an increasing tempo, along with many different people, all feeling as if they were approaching closer to the shivering man._ _ _ _ _ _

______Auditory hallucinations are false perceptions of sound. They have been described as the experience of internal words or noises that have no real origin in the outside world and are perceived to be separate from the person's mental processes._ _ _ _ _ _

______Living with a man who had the capabilities to bend the fabric of reality itself made for a confusing situation- George could never know for sure if anything he saw, heard, or felt was real._ _ _ _ _ _

______He let a high-pitched scream tumble from his lips, trying to ward off the monsters in the darkness.. he wished they were at least visible, then it wouldn’t be as terrifying to battle against them. A large hand curled around his shoulder, eliciting a violent reaction from the smaller–George made an erratic attempt to twist his body away from the attacker, throwing a fist in its direction._ _ _ _ _ _

______Instead, it held his tightly-balled fist mid-way through his swing. It didn’t budge at all, as if it were a statue made of stone–its voice cracked and fell apart as it spoke, sounding like it was a string of words edited together to try and make a cohesive sentence. “George, stop hurting us.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______It was an odd choice of words.. “Us”–the implication that there were more people, as well as more people in pain. What also added to the list of oddities was that it almost sounded like Sapnap; but it was just a step away from being spot on._ _ _ _ _ _

______“When you hurt him, you hurt us too.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The feeble light of a candle erupted from what George assumed was the back of the room. He stalked forward, assuming that the figure that held onto him would force him forward if he didn’t go himself. The further George got to the light, the clearer it became that there was a face being illuminated by the dim light, seated at a table._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was a weird feeling, really; feeling as if you were both completely isolated and had millions of judgmental eyes on you at once.. mentally taxing. The man with mousy brown hair took a seat across from Clay, staring him down with defiant eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do you want them to suffer? Suffer like you do, George?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shut up.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I mean, it’s only fair that everyone around you gets to feel the same anguish that you do- that’s how it's always been, hasn’t it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I _said _, shut up.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re so selfish. No one else is allowed to be happy except for you, huh? Neither Sap or me get a chance at happiness because we’re too busy fulfilling yo-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________George cuts him off with a pained cry, gripping and pulling at his hair. “STOP IT! Stop it stop it stop it _please _,” He begged. “I’m not a bad person!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That’s what you’d like to think, isn’t it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He sighed in defeat, falling in the seat he sat in. He didn’t even notice the many sets of strong arms supporting him, because he was far too focused on his own despair. They held him close like a child who had hurt himself in an act of retaliation, running their hands through his hair in an attempt to console him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“But I can help you change, Gogy- that’s all I want to do, see you change for the better.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________George knew that everything he said was a lie- but it was such a desirable lie. They were all so enticing, he had no option but to give in and join in on the fantasy. Laying his head against Clay’s chest was soothing, in a way. Letting Clay hold his body close to him was far more relaxing than the alternative, being endlessly tortured by the man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He sat on a replica of his bed, wrapped in a silvery, jejune towel. The hot wind of a blow dryer sprayed in his face while Clay sat behind him, brushing each and every knot from his conditioned hair. It now smelt of coconut, a smell so strong that it now made George sick to his stomach. Soon, he was taken out of his dissociative thoughts;_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I think it would be cute if you wore a suit for today.. Ah, we should match, too!” Clay giggled, much to George’s confusion. He simply had no idea what he was talking about- was there an event planned for today? He was too afraid to ask, so he nodded his head in agreement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sap said he’d be wearing something formal- but I don’t think I believe that, he’s never been one for constricting clothes like that. Are you excited to see them all today? They told me that they’re having a festival.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“H..Huh?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“A festival in L’manberg- Schlatt is going to host it, how nice that he invited us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________George faintly remembers hearing about some kind of event on the Dream SMP before he took his flight into Florida.. there was quite a lot that he missed in the server due to his disappearance, he wondered if people were worried; he didn’t even know how long he had been in Florida. He had no context clues in a make-believe world, the way that it seemed like October outside was something that could not be proven._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Am I really going to be able to talk to them?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Of course, why wouldn’t you be?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________George began to let tears of joy slip from his face- he had been stuck here for days, isolated and alone (save for Clay). The idea of being able to speak to his friends overjoyed him, but what did not overjoy him was how Clay obsessively caressed his shoulders in an attempt to make him stop crying. “Are you scared? We can call it off-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No! I- I mean.. n-nah. I’m alright, I got really excited.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Awh. You get really emotional easily, I love that about you.” George resisted the urge to gag while he slipped into a suit- would he get to stream? Why else would he be dressing up for an online event?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As he readied himself, he could feel the world around him shifting and morphing.. why? Was he changing the set-up for the festival? George could only sit confusedly next to Clay as he furrowed his brows in concentration._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When George opened his eyes, he saw large pillars and buildings in a bustling little town.. and in the distance, a flag waving from a humongous flagpole. It was the L’manberg flag, save for a purple stripe on the top instead of a blue one. He furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes, before Clay took him to a large crowd of people who gathered by a stage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They surrounded George, waving to him and greeting him. He recognized all of them as L’manberg citizens, but their eyes seemed.. strange. They all had a glint of green in them, seemingly devoid of all life, despite their energetic greetings. “We’re glad you could make it, George!” A figure reminiscent of Eret spoke to him. Something that he quickly took notice of was that they all would take turns speaking, never speaking at the same time.. as well as the fact that the entire focus among the crowd laid on George, no side conversations, no anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Clay lied to him. He always lied, that’s all he ever did- but George held an ounce of hope that he wasn’t lying this time; an ongoing motif in their relationship. George wasn’t stupid by any means, but he tried to hold on to a naive hope that Clay would change- but deep down, he knew he never would._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Clay had a wild grin spreading across his face, “Isn’t this fun? Is it nice to be able to talk to them all?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“..u-uh.. yeah. Yeah.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You seem unsure, do you want something to eat?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________George is met with Skeppy holding a platter of an array of snack foods. It was.. extremely off-putting to see one of his most stubborn friends in such a subservient position–all the while, holding an unnatural smile on his face. A blank smile, and a blank stare. There was nothing going on behind those eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When Clay realized George still looked uncomfortable, the tray disappeared. “Or- do you want to play some games? We could- ahh-” Clay rambled on for what seemed like hours, trying to suggest things to do with George, knowing that he was upset at the betrayal of the lie that he would get to speak to real people. Clay knew better than anyone the difference of speaking to figments of his imagination and speaking to a real person with a consciousness, knowing it must have been disappointing. But he was going to make it up to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Gogy, I’ll make it up to you- d-don’t be disappointed! What can I get you, I’ll get you anything.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I- need-” He shook with fear and nervousness, wondering if he would get hurt for asking something from Clay._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Go on, _anything.” _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________George sighed, swallowing his anxieties, “ _Clay, _I.. I want to talk to someone.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You’re talking to me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“A-And I love you!” He panicked at the confused tone of Clay, trying to prevent him from becoming angry. “But.. I- I kind of.. I-kind-of-miss-Sapnap.” He rushed the sentence after forcing it out of his mouth. At this, Clay softened and pulled George in for a warm hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I love you so much, dear.. and I get where you’re coming from. I’ve been meaning to talk to Sap for a while, I don’t want him getting too worried about us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________George didn’t want to think about the implications of that sentence, how he said that Sapnap would be worried, therefore implying they were away for an abnormal amount of time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The two men sat alone in the center of L’manberg, while Clay pulled a phone from his pocket and joined a channel. George prayed to whatever god there was that this at least was grounded in a semblance of reality.. even if it wasn’t Sapnap, he hoped it at least sounded like him. He needed something to hold on to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________George never thought in a million years that watching his ex-friend wait in a Teamspeak channel would be so anxiety-inducing, but it ended up causing him great uneasiness while he waited for his friend to answer the phone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“User joined your channel.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! 
> 
> I am back :D I got really sidetracked after testing positive for covid, and I've been making a steady recovery :0
> 
> But I'm glad to be able to continue this, expect another update by the end of this week. I'll eventually have a consistent schedule I swear


	4. Chimerical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am alone.
> 
> I am completely and utterly alone.
> 
> God, I wish you were here with me, in my arms, telling me how much I matter like you used to.
> 
> Or was that just a memory I fabricated for my own sanity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! With a Sapnap-centric chapter :0
> 
> As you'll read on, you will probably be able to tell that I poured a lot of my own emotion into this chapter,,
> 
> TW: This chapter includes themes of abuse, self-deprecation and depression. You have been warned.
> 
> Also, this chapter is written in third person omniscient- these are not viewpoints I believe about Sapnap, I love him a lot!
> 
> Concept based of off: The I Love You Song from The 25th Annual Putnam Spelling Bee
> 
> \---
> 
> Words: 1881  
> Characters: 10,493  
> Tears: a lot :( ily sap
> 
> —
> 
> you wouldn’t believe how badly I wanted to name this off of the fuckign boom beach meme

The first time Clay had called him in days. 

Nick opened teamspeak, staring at the person who remained alone in the barren voice call.

He told himself that he had to let go, that Clay wasn’t healthy for him. Holding onto his obsession with Clay was only going to leave him hurt.

Regardless, he joins the channel.

\---

I am alone.

I am completely and utterly alone.

God, I wish you were here with me, in my arms, telling me how much I matter like you used to.

Or was that just a memory I fabricated for my own sanity?

\---

Nick sits in a desolate room with eggshell white walls- it’s funny, really, how closely it resembles an asylum. A stark, white light is emitted from above him, originating from a fan on his ceiling that remains at the highest setting. Cold air from the blades spinning so effortlessly blows into his raven hair--he likes to think it reminds him of the never-ending flow of time, how it spins at a constant rate: never slowing down, never reversing or retracing its steps, especially not for a man who has fallen into the deep pit of regret. 

His skin has grown pale from the lack of natural sunlight, and the skin around his eyes caliginous. Regardless, Nick still stares at a cancerous screen, further sending his forehead and eyes into an aching headache. Someone on the large laptop in front of him speaks- they’re asking about a meaningless quote for a meaningless book for a meaningless class- in a meaningless college setting.

“-ck, what’s your analysis of mister Hazlitt’s quote?”

“Huh-” Nick uses his weak and clammy fingers to scroll to the unmute button, allowing for his pathetic little voice to be heard by the rest of the class. “Can you repeat the quote?”

“It has been the resolution of mankind in all ages of the world. No people, no age, ever threw away the fruits of past wisdom, or the enjoyment of present blessings, for visionary schemes of ideal perfection. It is the knowledge of the past, the actual infliction of the present, that has produced all changes, all innovations, and all improvements — not (as is pretended) the chimerical anticipation of possible advantages, but the intolerable pressure of long-established, notorious, aggravated, and growing abuses.”

“..what’s that word mean?”

“Which one, Nick?”

“I, um.. Chimerical. What’s it mean?” He spoke in a thick Texan accent, while his professor held one reminiscent of long-island. 

“It means ‘Unreal. Magical. Visionary. Wildly fanciful. Highly unrealistic.’”

Like sugar dissolving in water, the voice slowly fades away and leaves Nick in a familiar setting. The living room of a small studio apartment, with a small box-shaped television resting on a less-than-sturdy wooden table. A dingy old couch that smelled of nostalgia and burnt cigarettes was featured as the gloomy, yet homey centerpiece. Every time that he came to this place, there was a figure seated on the couch, staring at him and awaiting for his response. Bitter memories nip at the back of Nick’s mind, as he approaches the figure and lies beside her long legs- without a word, he rests his head against the bit of her leg where the knee just started to fade into the thigh.

“What will happen if I go to Florida, mama?” The question in and of itself was rhetorical, as he already seemed to know the answer for himself- yet it still remained comforting to allow the woman to run her lengthy digits through his stygian hair while he endlessly rambled about the thoughts he would never get to share.

“I don’t wanna haf’ta be alone anymore-” He hadn’t realized he had been crying until the first, salty tear rolled down his rosy cheeks and onto the silky fabric of the woman’s pant leg. 

Nick had always wondered what made George so special, and why Clay had always preferred him. They met first, they bonded for longer- but George made Clay drop him so quickly.. had anything ever been there in the first place? Deep down, Nick knew that going to Florida wouldn’t change anything. Going to Florida would probably make matters worse, knowing Clay- they were most likely enjoying themselves.. or at least, he was sure Clay was; and who else mattered in Nick’s bleak outlook? 

The woman parted her sweet lips and opened her mouth to let sweet nothings drip down into Nick’s ears, “Your father and I knew from the moment we first laid eyes on you that you were our perfect baby boy, your smile, particularly,” She used her thumb to rub a tear from under Nick’s eye, “you would do great things someday.” It all felt so.. hollow, the way she spoke was very scripted, rehearsed- all the things Nick wanted--needed--to hear. 

“..blame it on me, Nick. Depression is a genetic thing.” 

Nick always seemed to need a scapegoat so that he could avoid taking responsibility for his own actions and feelings. The way he would overshare to Clay, making it painfully obvious how much he adored him; Nick lived in a deep hole of regret that never seemed to stay the same height, one that always deepened, hoping that one day someone could exhume him from his grave. 

“I love you, and I love everything about you.”

He wasn’t sure if it was the onslaught of various mental illnesses, or if he was simply an attention-whore- but Nick constantly craved and sought out validation from any source he could. He would participate in increasingly self-deprecating behavior just in order to feel, that’s why he found himself ever-so-attached to Clay, the first man who showed him an ounce of affection.

“I love you,” said his father. Or, at least, he thought that he did.

Nick’s father had been absent since the ripe age of two, leaving him with a mother who constantly struggled to make ends meet. He didn’t blame her for the outbursts. He didn’t blame her for the yelling, or the throwing- she was stressed, that’s all. He understands what that feels like- Nick doesn’t remember a time when he wasn’t stressed. 

When Clay said it: “I love you,” Nick felt his heart explode. Every time his mother said it, it felt hollow due to the sheer amount of times she did. She always told him she loved him after she would showcase the exact opposite- but Clay’s words felt real, despite how unreal he was.

Streaming was a fun way of biding time.

The audience validated him- seeing hundreds of thousands of people coming just to see him gave him a new sense of self; but the more people that became his fans, the less he felt like any of them cared. He was an entertainer, after all, his job was only to create content for these people. If he couldn’t create content, what was he possibly good for? Clay wasn’t good with emotions either, but Nick kept trying with him. He’d do everything that the internet said was supposed to work: compliments, advice, comfort- but it never worked. It never would.

It was a day in late June when George announced that he was leaving for Florida, but it wasn’t like Nick was able to keep track of time anymore, let alone the specific days. Clay never asked _Nick _if he wanted to join him in Florida.__

__When George left, everything that was hastily glued together fell apart._ _

__Nick was like a shattered ornament- once beautiful, but irreparable when broken. And Nick was broken beyond repair. The way he longed for Clay’s wistful hands to hold his head close to his beating heart, how he longed for the man he had loved for years to reciprocate the aching love he garnered. The weight caused him to crack and shatter._ _

__After days of waiting for something, _anything _from either of his friends- he drafted a letter to Clay. He detailed how college was going, saying that it was fun; he doubted Clay cared enough to tell that it was a lie. Part of him wished that George saw the letter and perhaps responded, as George was far more caring than the streams let on. The other part of him asked Clay if he would get to join the two in Florida one day, basking in the sun and feeling the warmth of appreciation from his two companions.___ _

____The feeling of hundreds of people telling you how much they love you gets old when you realize that the words mean nothing, the emptiness of your heart will never be filled with their nugatory phrases._ _ _ _

____Nick found himself gripping so tightly to the leg of the woman before him, shaking- as if he were trying to ground himself and if he let go, he may fall into the deep end and never return. “Mama, when are you coming home? God- I hate it in Texas.”_ _ _ _

____When Nick could afford his own living space, his mother left. There was nothing else to it than that- she must’ve gotten sick of him, and like hell Nick knew it was justified. His mother came up with a bullshit excuse- “I’m leaving on vacation,” she said._ _ _ _

____A year without contacting your son is a pretty long vacation._ _ _ _

____It was also very interesting to live in a home with a single parent. Nick’s mother must have been very angry at his father for leaving the family, otherwise she would have no justification for why she took out that pent up anger on Nick. But it was okay, Nick felt like he deserved it, after all of the pain that he caused everyone around him._ _ _ _

____Nick struggled in school, especially after he had his first outburst. Turns out that parents and teachers don’t really like it when students light the school on fire._ _ _ _

____It wasn’t Nick’s fault. It’s not his fault he was born this way, it’s all his mother and father’s fault. Imagine, two horrible people coming together to birth such an abomination? A barely functioning being, unable to be called a human due to all of the ways he is flawed. Kids would love to have magical powers, wouldn’t they? But having the ability to only cause destruction and pain isn’t too much of an exciting power to be gifted with._ _ _ _

____While the woman continued to massage her fingers into Nick’s scalp, Clay sat next to him and cooed into his ear, “You’re beautiful and bonny- I couldn’t be more proud of you, I want you to know I love you and everything you do.” He planted a saccharine kiss onto his plump, vermillion cheeks._ _ _ _

____“I love you Clay! Please- I love you, oh god, I do.” Nick sobbed into the nook of Clay’s shoulder, trying to get him to continue the praise, the praise he so desperately coveted._ _ _ _

____The cacophony of voices repeated in his ear, surrounding him. Clay and George, his mother, his father- they were all telling him how much they loved him. “I love you,” he sobbed out, crying out to no one. There would never be anyone to cry out to in the world that Nick lived in._ _ _ _

____His mother, then George, then Clay: “I love you, I love you, I love-”_ _ _ _

____“Chimerical. Highly unrealistic, wildly fanciful.”_ _ _ _

____“That’s correct, Nick,” his professor replied._ _ _ _


	5. Songbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interface of teamspeak was dark and uninviting- until a bright profile materialized on the phone Clay held in his sweaty and clammy digits. George understands at this point that hope is no longer an option, how was he to know what was real? He doubted that he, himself, was real in this moment, even. Despite this tangent, a familiar tone emerges from the device. 
> 
> “Clay?” It crackled. It crackled with lag, but in George’s heart, it was as clear as the tears now falling from his eyes. He didn’t care if it was real or not- it was comforting. Maybe if Clay was willing to go this far to comfort him, he could make him feel even better if he let him, rather than rebelling and facing constant torture. “Good afternoon, Nick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES THEMES OF VIOLENCE NEAR THE END, AND SELF DEPRECATION THROUGHOUT. IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, AVOID THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> im finally back after such a long hiatus :D i promise im still writing this fic, and plan on continuing it further!! stay tuned for a consistent schedule if i ever make the effort to 😭😭
> 
> aaaanyways after all this stalling I did, here's finally the bit you've been waiting for- confrontation!  
> i hope yall catch the bird symbolism im going for :) 
> 
> ALSO ALSO ALSO IMPORTANT:
> 
> I'm thinking of writing a few oneshots soon in the middle of this series, to regain my motivation :0 would yall rather see a fic based off of a lemon demon song (likely to be horror again, wanting to go with Cabinet Man), OR a fic based off of Technoblade's "human endurance" speech?
> 
> anyways pt 2 thanks for reading :D
> 
> \---
> 
> Word count: 2473  
> Characters: 14106

The genus of Corvus Corax is the uncommon scientific reference of the common raven. The only other bird that resembles the raven to such a specific degree is the common crow, as they both fall into the corvus family. However, a key difference between the two of these birds is the raven’s ability to soar in flight–reminiscent of a hawk. 

Ravens have been examined to be extremely communicative, with more than 30 different vocalizations recorded from this species alone- they often mimic simplistic sounds, even human speech (“I love you. I’ll go along with whatever you think is the best- that’s what I want, after all, the best for you,”). 

The raven is a highly intelligent brand of bird–if not one of _the _most brilliant. They are a common target of psychological and cognitive studies, focusing on their astounding ability to use tools and learn information given to them. They aid their mates in defending territory, and are surprisingly talented at doing so.__

__Another interesting fact about Ravens is that they are opportunistic eaters. While being omnivores, they will simply capture and consume anything that is available within their vicinity–and is edible. They will commonly eat meat such as worms, crickets, and mice, but if they can find healthier food such as concord grapes, they will find it in their heart to pursue it._ _

__Ravens represent omens, sexuality, rebirth without fear, self-reflection, healing, and finding light within darkness. While being associated with illness and death in a large number or world lore and literature, another common representation can include the usage of ravens as psychopomps; escorting newly deceased souls from the Earth into the afterlife- not to judge, but only to guide._ _

__\---_ _

__A Budgerigar, or otherwise known as the Parakeet, will most likely show himself to you as a bright and cheery character. They feed the soul by reminding one of fun, and the idea to live a carefree life! Budgerigars are masters of observation, and wildly skilled at entertaining mimicking._ _

__Budgerigars are ethereally beautiful- he is naturally flirtatious and persuasive, and his eyes only show honesty and trust. He’ll have you hooked in a matter of moments with his mystical disposition, urging you to ensure his safety and appreciation with his clingy attributes and personality._ _

__The Budgerigar understands how to take even the most dangerous and treacherous environment and mold it into something that he can thrive within. Unfortunately, a pet Budgerigar doesn’t have the abilities or skills to survive in the wild once freed, and must have a large amount of room to be able to stretch his wings and take flight._ _

__Budgerigars symbolize romance, love, the sun’s power, creation, observation, mimicry, and excitement._ _

__\---_ _

__Lastly, the Sialia is a brightly colored bird that has hyper specific habitat preference. He prefers to live in open fields, as opposed to claustrophobically dense forests, and will commonly live in an open area. They thrive in areas close to humans, such as pastures, farms, parks, and gardens._ _

__Sialias are also omnivores, similarly to the raven. During the winter, they will constrict their diet to fruits, seeds, and berries, much easier and “healthier” food to locate. Humans have not domesticated the Sialia, and they have proven to highly dislike a household setting, even being illegal to own a Sialia as a pet. The Sialia is not meant to be domesticated, and is truly meant to be a free and uncaged species._ _

__They are quite intolerant to neighbors, and males fight aggressively against each other over territory and freedom. Sialias are diurnal, congregating in large flocks and being highly social with other Sialias._ _

__A Sialia is associated with the ideas of joy, harmony, and honesty, even being known as “the bird of happiness”. However, the Sialia also commonly represented the concept of underlying secrets- there is more than meets the eye about the happy-go-lucky Sialia. The Sialia is a hopeful omen._ _

__The Sialia claws against its confinement- and the raven mimics._ _

__\---_ _

__The interface of teamspeak was dark and uninviting- until a bright profile materialized on the phone Clay held in his sweaty and clammy digits. George understands at this point that hope is no longer an option, how was he to know what was real? He doubted that he, himself, was real in this moment, even. Despite this tangent, a familiar tone emerges from the device._ _

__“Clay?” It crackled. It crackled with lag, but in George’s heart, it was as clear as the tears now falling from his eyes. He didn’t care if it was real or not- it was comforting. Maybe if Clay was willing to go this far to comfort him, he could make him feel even better if he let him, rather than rebelling and facing constant torture. “Good afternoon, Nick.”_ _

__It was unnerving how Clay could manage to keep his voice so monotonous and motionless, while also giddy with terrifying excitement and enjoyment. He knew he had total control, something that he always strived for after the ‘uncontrollable’ death of his parents. “Say hi, George.”_ _

__In a different but similar home, Nick’s blood runs cold. Of course, part of himself is worried that he truly has done something to George, something he feared was inevitable- but a different, self-deprecating part of his mind repeated the mantra that Clay and George would be so much happier together. Of course, happier than anything that the bleak “Sapnap” could provide to the only people in his life that mattered._ _

__Yes, Nick held disdain and resentment towards George- but it just felt like all he did was sit in front of a camera and look pretty. He didn’t meticulously plan out every single thing that fell from his chapped lips, and he didn’t have to make any intelligent efforts to win over Clay._ _

__It was like he was a porcelain doll- he never did wrong, and he never will do wrong. Why did the lord bless George with perfection, with those mousseux pecan eyes- with his silky clear skin, and the way his dimples rose and created stunning crinkles in his skin whenever he smiled._ _

__But what terrified Nick the most, was that he wasn’t sure if it was disdain and resentment, after all._ _

__“S-Sapnap? Is that you? Can I see you? You _do _have that mod installed for Teamspeak, right?”___ _

____“..yeah. Jeez, George. You seem excited to see me.” Nick nervously laughed, fumbling with his sweaty palms. Sometimes, Nick felt so disgusted with his body, and the way he presented himself- it was most frequent when he spoke with George. George had everything that he strived for, and was everything that he always wanted to be.. So, it does make sense that Nick’s insecurities would reach a peak when they were together. “I, uh.. Haha.. I look like shit right now, you really wanna see me?”_ _ _ _

____Without hesitation, “Yes.” George’s tone was weak, and shaking a tad bit. It felt as if he was losing hope by the second that he was really talking to another human being. Time passed by so agonizingly slow in a timeless domain._ _ _ _

____Nick’s mobile camera flickered to life, showcasing a dimly lit expanse somewhere in eastern Texas. Though impossible to pinpoint, George had previous knowledge that this was in Houston. Houston sounds nice, far nicer than the hellscape of Florida._ _ _ _

____Only the upper half of Nick’s half was visible out of embarrassment of the possibility of Clay gazing upon his unprepared appearance. On top of this, Nick’s gaze continued to avert itself from the camera. “Is that good? Are you going to turn yours on, or did you just want to see me?”_ _ _ _

____Transitioning back to Florida, George turns to the taller man beside him, looking at him with quizzical eyes. Nick was definitely on-the-nose when he said that George’s eyes had a mousseux flare to them–his puppy-dog eyes easily convinced Clay that he had to make him happy, at all costs. Without words, he gave a short nod to George as his fingers pressed and swiped on the glass screen in his hands._ _ _ _

____A new camera flickers to life, giving both groups from miles away access to a two-way window._ _ _ _

____George hovers his shaking palms over Clay’s, trying to get a better look into the camera showing Nick. On the other side, Nick can clearly see George’s perfectly horrid face, with a looming Clay behind him. “How.. how have you been, Nick?” It was unlikely that it was his internet connection, but George’s voice fizzed and sputtered._ _ _ _

____He sounds terrified, and it’s such a big difference between how Nick thought George should react in Clay’s presence. Clay was such a.. well, he wasn’t a nice person–or even a good one at that. But Clay was different. He was also stunning, and so persuasive. Nick knew damn well that Clay wasn’t a healthy person, but he was like a cigarette. Will kill you in the long run, but so addicting to the senses. Clay gave Nick such a rush whenever they saw one another and spoke, it was impossible not to fall._ _ _ _

____So why wasn’t George happy?_ _ _ _

____It didn’t make sense. George only gets everything that Nick wants. He’s living the perfect life, living alongside Clay himself and being the object of his affection. Why isn’t he basking in it like Nick would, if he were to get the chance? It only infuriated him more, the more he pondered on it and let it sit._ _ _ _

____“Uhm.. yeah, I’ve been fine. Kinda tired, here in lonely little Texas.” He took a deep breath in, adjusting his camera to get a better look at George. “Do you like it in Florida?”_ _ _ _

____The only thing that made Nick more disgusted than his obsession with Clay, was his addiction to George. When he had no access to Clay, he went to George–the second-best option. It wasn’t fair to Nick, and it most certainly wasn’t fair to George himself._ _ _ _

____He hated George so much for everything he did to him. He made him feel as if he could do better, when he knew better. Nick didn’t deserve someone as heaven-sent as George was._ _ _ _

____Another glance behind him, as if looking for approval or input from Clay. George turned back to the camera, and gave a stupid nod. “It’s quite warm. It’s.. ah, yeah. It’s _nice _being here with Clay.”___ _ _ _

______“H-Haha.. ‘It’s quite warm,’ who talks like that?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I do! It’s just- it’s just my accent, you ass.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Quite poggers indeed,” Nick snickered into the microphone._ _ _ _ _ _

______Both George and Nick seemed to crack a smile- their first real one in days or weeks respectively._ _ _ _ _ _

______George sighed, and looked behind him again. Even if this wasn’t real, it felt so amazing to talk to such a realistic simulation of Nick. After days on end of misery and psychological torture, it was finally nice to have relief–even if it was momentary._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I wish you could come to Florida. The Dream Team’s really not the Dream _Team _without you.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“..You really think so?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Of course I do, silly. We’re a team and always will be.” After gulping, George smiled. That stupid, idiotic, dense smile of his. It pissed Nick off to no end, and made him clench his fists out of view from the camera poised in front of him. It was all pity, to ensure that he didn’t end up running away, or George didn’t lose his fucking clout and money._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Of.. course. Team.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Clay comes into view of the camera yet again, placing a possessive hand onto George’s shoulder. “Maybe sometime soon! We’d LOVE to have you, Nick.” The man with dirty-blond locks grinned, “George here wanted to check up on you, and I thought we’d give you a quick call.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ah, yeah.. Quick. I’m sure you guys have lots to do, hanging out together and all. I’ll just leave you be-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Before Nick could finish his sentence, he was cut off. “You can’t!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“One second.” Clay muted himself on the call, turning to George and saying a few inaudible words to him. His demeanor seemed calm and collected, as he nodded to George with an encouraging smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Clay unmutes, “George dropped his plate on the ground, an accident, and all-” He laughs, cooly. “I’ve gotta.. _Clean _this up, no?” He shoots an indescribable look at George, and continues. “I promise we can call again later, mhm?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Love you, Nick.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Clay disconnects from the Teamspeak, and Nick follows suit. The first enjoyable human interaction in days, the first time talking to Clay and George for weeks, the first time he smiled in months. All ripped away from him in a matter of seconds. But why should Nick expect any less?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They can have all the fun they want together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I let you have what you wanted, and you _still _pull this shit with me?” Clay spat, holding George by the collar of his shirt- provided to him by the “gracious” likes of Clay. George shivered under his grasp, shaking his head with a reignited vigour. “Please, Dream! I need interaction!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You have interaction with me! I can make a Sapnap right here, I can just bring them to you! You- You know what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m starting to think you like him more than me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Dream, Nick’s just-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“SHUT UP!” George flies into the ground, colliding with the cold surface of L’manburg soil. He rubs his head, groaning in pain as he tries to desperately shuffle away from Clay. “What does he have that I don’t, huh?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Clay’s form crackles, and his body looks as if it’s falling apart at its seams, like a knit toy being unraveled. It looks as if it was taking a lot of his effort to focus, as the world around him mimicked his body’s actions in falling apart and decomposing. He takes on various features of Nick–like his face, and bits and pieces of his clothing. The lines didn’t match up right, making Clay look like a monster who was rudimentarily sewed together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I- I can be him, but better! And I will. I’ll- I’ll- I’ll kill him and wear his skin, and then maybe y-you’ll love me!” It was shocking and appalling to watch a real, live person’s body glitch. He didn’t have a better term to describe how his ex-best friend contorted and jolted so unnaturally, as he hobbled closer and closer to George._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’ve come this far, too far to g-give up now! On everything we’ve b-built together!” Clay really seemed to have a thing for rambling, huh? Never seemed to shut up, but it seemed like it was because he had no one else to give these menacing spiels to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You really want the real Sapnap to join us?” Clay levitates above George with widened eyes, grinning from ear to ear. “Fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He drops down beside George, caressing his cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You’ll get to watch him die, too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
